


I Want Doesn’t Get (Angel Version)

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Supernatural100 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for supernatural100's challenge – “Absolution”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for supernatural100's challenge – “Absolution”.

Castiel wants a lot of things. Although he shouldn’t _want_ anything. He wants to spend a day being human. He wants Lilith stopped. He wants to go home, except for the times he doesn’t. 

He wants brothers he can confide in like Dean and Sam. He wants to grant absolution to all the trapped souls in Hell that don’t truly deserve to be there. And even some that do. 

But he doesn’t ask for anything, for doing so would be pointless. The war is here and now and they are losing. And creatures like him don’t get what they want.


End file.
